


Firsts

by ShiTiger



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of “first” moments in the life of Jack Frost.  His first meeting with the Easter Bunny, his first gift from North (Santa), his first real friend (Katherine), etc.  Slight one-sided slash suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playmate

_“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind...” - Shakespeare_

**Ch 1: Playmate**

Ok, so maybe Jack had gotten a little carried away the first time he met E. Aster Bunnymund (apparently known as Bunny to his comrades). He'd meant to catch the rabbit's attention, only... it got out of hand. Yep, a blizzard on Easter Sunday. The rabbit had been furious enough to chase him halfway across the world before Jack finally gave him the slip.

All in all, Jack couldn't wait to see him again. What better playmate could there possibly be for an immortal boy?

...tbc...

_Author's Note: _I wrote this story before the movie. Jack was a pre-teen in my mind.  This fic will contain slash, and I should mention that I find childhood crushes adorable. If you haven't read the actual books, I highly recommend them._  
_

 


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The greatest gift is a portion of thyself” - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Ch 2: Jealousy**

Jack heard the girl giggle as the rabbit handed her several brightly coloured eggs. Who did she think she was? Alright, so she was North's adopted daughter, but she was still a mortal. It wasn't fair that Bunny was paying more attention to her than him... not that he was jealous or anything.

Still, there were times when he wished those green eyes would twinkle down at him, grey paws extended with a handful of treasures... treasures just for him. All these years and Bunny had never given him one of his precious chocolate eggs. Granted, North had never given him a present either, since he was always on the naughty list, but who cared what the old man thought.

Twisting his staff in his pale hands, the immortal boy turned away from the sickeningly sweet scene and slipped out of the room.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not only using the trailers as inspiration, but the books as well. (Nicholas St. North... known as North, is Santa)


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself.”

**Ch 3: Friendship**

The girl was following him again. Normally, Jack preferred the company of children to adults, but there was something about North's daughter that annoyed him. Her bright red hair, her sparkling eyes, her infectious smile... her ability to charm everyone, including grumpy old Bunny. 

'Jack, wait up!' 

The immortal boy groaned, turning to find Katherine closing in on him. Why couldn't the girl just take a hint and leave him alone? 

'So, um... I know you haven't been here long, but I was hoping we could be friends,' Katherine said, smiling up at him. 

'Friends?' Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why would he want to be friends with her? He was just hanging around Santa's workshop until Pitch was defeated. After that, it would be back to living his own independent life. 

'Yes, friends. You're the same age as me, so I thought you might like to play or watch a movie or something,' the girl was quick to announce. 

'You do know that I'm immortal, meaning that I'm way older than you, right?' Jack stated, gripping his staff tightly as he frowned down at the shorter girl. 

'You might be immortal, but you're still a boy. Well, at least that's what North said. I only get a chance to play with other kids when we go to town... and that isn't very often,' Katherine sighed, looking away from him. 

Jack saw the glimmer of tears streaking down the girl's cheeks and knew he wouldn't be able to say no. She was just too likable not to like. 

'I suppose I could play for a little bit,' he mumbled, stepping back as she flung herself into his arms with a shout of joy. 

'GREAT! This is going to be so much fun. We can make snow castles and play tag and bake cookies and watch movies...' 

Jack let himself be dragged through the yard as the girl yammered away. If he'd thought to look up at that moment, he would have seen the four magical adults watching them from the main window on the third floor. 

*** 

'Are you sure it's safe to let them play together? Jack isn't exactly a normal child,' Bunny commented offhand as he watched the pair building what looked to be the start of a snowman in the yard. 

'Katherine is a great judge of character. I'm sure they'll get along fine. Now, let us get to work on those battle plans,' North announced, leading the group back to his immense desk. 

...tbc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got Katherine's appearance wrong, I will fix it later.


	4. Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside cause you're close in heart.” - Kay Knudson

**Ch 4: Eggs**

E. Aster Bunny couldn't contain his joy as he hopped down the stairs to the dining room of North's workshop. Well, it was more a fortress than a workshop, but North liked to call it his workshop.

Bunny carried a delicately woven basket which was nestled into the crook of his arm, filled with special goodies for his magical companions. After all, it was Easter Sunday and that meant chocolate eggs for everyone!

In fact, he was in such a good mood that he didn't even glare at the little annoyance that was Jack Frost as he placed the delicately painted blue egg into the boy's pale hands. Without pause, the rabbit was moving on to the next person, until everyone at the table had their own special egg. Ears twitching with happiness, Bunny took his seat near the head of the table and smiled brightly at North.

***

'Aren't you going to eat your egg, Jack?' Katherine asked, eyeing the white-haired boy sitting next to her. She'd been a little concerned up until then, as the immortal boy had sat motionless for the past several minutes, staring at the egg in his hands with an odd fascination.

Icy blue eyes blinked at her in surprise, even as pale fingers wrapped around the egg protectively, slipping it into his lap without pause.

'No, I... think I'll save it for later,' Jack answered quietly.

Katherine knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. When did Jack Frost actually behave himself? He barely moved in his spot, unless it was to sip his orange juice or nibble on a biscuit. In fact, it was only when the girl saw his eyes linger a little longer than usual on a certain grey-furred hare, that she figured something was off.

The adults were too busy chatting away to take much notice of the children at the table. Granted, when Bunny finally turned and shot her a smile, Katherine noted that Jack was quick to avert his eyes to ensure the hare didn't catch him looking his way. The girl smiled as Bunny turned back to his conversation with Tooth, leaving them to eat in peace.

Minutes later, Jack slipped from the table without a word and left the room. At that moment, Katherine knew that she was the only person who had noticed that he still held his Easter egg gently, but firmly, in his hands as he made his escape. What a curious boy.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to focus a lot on Jack and Bunny, but we have some special Toothfairy and Sandman moments coming up as well.


	5. Tooth

“In this pocket you will find  
A teensy, tiny tooth of mine.  
So while I sleep where dreams are made,  
Let's see if you can make a trade.”  
~Author Unknown 

**Ch 5: Tooth**

_(Following a battle with Pitch...)_

'Here, let me see.' 

'I'm fine.' 

'Your mouth is bloody, Jack. You are clearly not fine.' 

'I just lost a tooth. It's not that big of a deal.' 

Bunny glanced up from cleaning his boomerang to see Tooth hovering over Jack like an over-protective mother. The minute the boy mentioned losing a tooth, the femme's concern turned to joy... well, that was to be expected. She wasn't the Toothfairy for nothing. 

'Your first lost tooth, Jack! This is so exciting,' the flighty female did an elaborate twirl in mid-air before swooping back down to coo over the little blood-flecked tooth in Jack's hand. 

'It doesn't feel exciting. My mouth hurts,' the frost child grumbled, keeping one hand firmly attached to his cheek. 

'Poor boy. It's been a long day and Katherine is already in bed. Why don't you head to your room, rinse out your mouth and I'll bring you an ice pack... oh, and don't forget to put your tooth under your pillow,' Tooth announced with a glowing smile. 

'Why?' Jack raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. 

'Why? Because it's tradition,' Tooth stated proudly. 

'Yeah, but you're right here. I can just give you the tooth.' The boy extended his hand, only to have the femme shake her head in refusal. Huffing, Jack grumbled so low that Bunny had to perk up his ears just to catch his words. 'Great. How am I suppose to sleep when I know you'll be waiting to sneak into my room?' 

A tug on the boy's sleeve drew his attention to their shorter teammate who held up a small glowing bag of golden dust. 

'Fine,' Jack signed in resignation before accepting the bag and wandering off toward his room. 

'This is so exciting! Jack's first lost tooth. I can't wait to see his excitement tomorrow morning,' Tooth exclaimed, hovering next to Sandy. 

Bunny rolled his eyes and turned back to his weapons. The Pooka really didn't see what the big deal was... at least not when it came to an immortal child like Jack Frost. 

*** 

Dawn was just breaking on the horizon when Tooth was finally able to slip into Jack Frost's bedroom. Even with Sandy's special powder, the boy had only just fallen asleep. Poor child, the memories of their battles with Pitch must have kept him awake. Tooth was sure she'd be able to convince North and Katherine to let Jack sleep in, once they knew the details, of course. 

Normally, a tooth retrieval job like this would be left to one of her hummingbird-selves. But Jack was special, so she slipped in the door instead, hovering as quietly as she was able to as she cautiously approached the bed. 

Deft fingers easily plucked the tooth from under Jack's pillow, slipping it into her pouch with the utmost care. Now for the gift in exchange... 

Moonlight glinted off something to her left side, catching her attention immediately. Turning, the Toothfairy lowered down until she was staring directly into the shard of ice standing upright on the wooden night-table next to the bed. Frozen within the delicate, yet protective, crystal was a familiar looking egg. If she didn't know any better... Blue-green eyes glanced toward the sleeping child, then back to the shard. 

Tooth was sure of it. The egg inside the ice was definitely the one that Bunny hand-painted for him during their first and only, so far, Easter together. The femme wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Despite Jack's playful and dismissive attitude toward the Pooka, he clearly treasured the gift enough to keep it protected and even on display in his own room. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Tooth drew out two silver coins and slipped them under the pillow. Leaning down, the femme pressed her lips ever-so-gently to the child's forehead, before slipping out of the room. 

*** 

'You lost a tooth? I didn't know you could lose teeth, Jack,' Katherine exclaimed, staring at the single coin in the boy's pale hand. 

'It didn't just fall out on it's own. One of the fearlings threw me into a statue and the tooth got knocked out,' Jack stated, curling his fingers around the silver coin once more and tucking it away in his pocket. 

'I know what we can do today! We can build snow-forts and have a snowball fight with the Yetis,' the girl insisted, refusing to take no for an answer as she dragged the frost child out into the yard. 

...tbc...

 


	6. Present

_“The human heart has hidden treasures, in secret kept, in silence sealed.”_

**Ch 6: Present**

It was Christmas morning and Bunny had been sent to find Jack so that the boy didn't miss the festivities. Immortal or not, naughty list or not, Santa wanted Jack's first Christmas at his workshop to be a pleasant one. 

The hare rapped on the door to the boy's room, tapping his foot in annoyance when he received no answer. Twisting the doorknob, the Pooka let himself into the room, expecting to find the immortal child still fast asleep like the brat he was. But instead, the bed was empty and quite neatly made. There was a chill in the room, likely coming from the open window next to the bed. 

An unexpected smirk of amusement crossed Bunny's lips at the thought of the boy slipping out his window to enjoy the fresh winter morning. Who would have thought E. Aster Bunnymund would ever be thinking fondly of the pain-in-his-tail that was Jack Frost... 

A glint from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning around, the hare noticed several strange objects sitting on the side table next to the boy's bed. Ice shards of some sort. Kneeling down, he reached out to touch one of the curious trinkets, but stopped at the sight of the oval-shaped object frozen to perfection inside the shard. An egg. Or, to be more specific, the Easter egg that Bunny had personally hand-painted for him months ago. 

The delicate egg was completely protected inside it's icy fortress. Bunny knew it meant something, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what that something was. Glancing into the other two shards, the Pooka found himself staring at a nearly empty bag of dream sand in one, and a silver coin in the other. Familiar gifts from his fellow guardians. 

'Hey! What are you doing in my room?' 

Bunny shot up straight and twisted toward the window where Jack Frost knelt on the windowsill, icy blue eyes narrowed at him. 

'I came to get you, brat. Everyone is waiting for you so that the Christmas festivities can start,' the hare answered, striding toward the door and holding it open for the boy to follow. 

Blue eyes darted to the ice shards suspiciously, before Jack hopped down and latched the window. Pausing only to adjust the bag at his side, the frost boy followed the rabbit out the door without complaint. 

*** 

'Jack, I love it!' Katherine exclaimed, staring in wonder at the miniature ice sculpture in her hands. It was delicately carved into the shape of the girl's favourite animal, a Himalayan Snow Goose. 

'It will never melt... well, most likely never melt,' Jack admitted with a half smile, before his gaze shifted to the other guardians. Tooth was cooing over her ice hummingbird, while Sandy twisted and turned his ice horse in silent amazement. Even North seemed fascinated by his gift, an ice sculpture of a train. Well, to be more precise, it was an exact replica of the wizard's favorite toy train that never left its special place on his desk. 

The boy took note of his own gifts in a pile by his feet. He'd never gotten Christmas presents before, so today was quite a special occasion for the frost child. His favourite gift, so far, was a silvery-blue snowboard from North. Jack was just itching to take it out for a test flight. 

A movement caught the boy's attention and he found himself staring at Bunny. The Pooka was sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace, silently gazing at the ice egg in his paw. Jack felt a surge of uncertainty as he noted the rabbit's intense focus. It was so strong that he had to look away. His blue eyes fell on the bag of mini chocolate eggs, decorated in Christmas colors, that the hare had given him as a present. Come to think of it, Jack had never actually eaten an egg that Bunny had made. His human friend had given him a few store-bought eggs at Easter (one of which he'd frozen into a permanent memory), but they'd tasted rather bland to him. Perhaps... 

Pale fingers untied the red ribbon from the bag, before reaching inside to grasp one of the eggs. Without a sound, Jack popped the forest green egg into his mouth. 

*** 

Bunnymund was in a state of complete concentration. It had been several millennium since he'd observed an egg so perfectly formed by someone besides himself. There were even delicate shapes etched into its' surface. It was a Christmas egg to behold. To think that this precious carving was formed at the hands of Jack Frost... 

WHUMPH! 

The hare was jolted from his thoughts by a teenage body hurling itself against him, blue-clad arms latching around his neck to pull him into a VERY unexpected hug. Holding the ice egg firmly with one paw, Bunny found himself wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist to keep himself from tipping over. 

'These are amazing!' 

Bunny felt his mouth drop open in shock at Jack's words, green eyes taking in the chocolate at the corners of the child's lips. It looked like the boy had decided to actually EAT his present, rather than just freeze it into a statue. 

'You liked the chocolate...' the Pooka commented in amazement, his whiskers twitching from the unexpected praise. The rabbit had always treasured the opinions of the people who tasted his creations, but he'd never expected so much as a 'thank you' from Jack Frost. 

'Are you kidding? They're even better than Kathy's cookies!' the frost child exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling with delight. 

'I heard that!' Katherine yelled, despite the smile spreading on her lips at the sight of her friend embracing the startled Easter Bunny. The other guardians watched the pair with varying shades of amusement. 

'I'm glad you enjoyed your present. I... like your present as well,' Bunny flicked his ears in the direction of the ice egg. 

Jack grinned as he glanced down at the gift, then turned his attention back to the Pooka. 'Eggs are pretty much the only thing you like, so I figured your gift had to be an egg. Never thought I'd say this to the Easter Kangaroo, but...' 

Bunny immediately frowned at the unflattering nickname, but the sudden press of chocolate-stained lips to his furred cheek froze his complaints to the tip of his tongue. The kiss was followed by a shout of 'Thank you!' as Jack released him and raced back to his spot to grab his snowboard. Moments later, the boy and girl were sprinting out the door to play with their new toys. 

*** 

'That was so... ADORABLE!' Tooth shrieked, breaking the silence several minutes later. 

Her voice jolted Bunny from his shock and the Pooka slowly got to his feet. Tucking the ice egg into the pouch at his waist, the rabbit turned to thank North for inviting him to spend Christmas in Santoff Claussen. The wizard immediately clapped him roughly on the back with a hearty laugh, exclaiming that the Pooka was always welcome to visit. 

Bunny nodded and said his goodbyes to the other guardians, assuring them that he would visit again soon. But, for now, it was back to his underground sanctuary to prepare for Easter. Besides, he wanted to find the perfect spot to display his one-of-a-kind ice egg. 

...the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fic (maybe even 2) in the works. Future fics in this series will definitely explore the Easter Bunny x Jack Frost pairing in more detail. All in all, I'm happy with how this story turned out. I know Jack's quite OC, but I like exploring his more child-like side (including one-sided crushes, innocent affection, and the joy of experiencing a first everything!)


End file.
